Fun in the Lab
by James MacGowann
Summary: Emma brings a box of chocolates into Sanctuary, which have an...interesting effect on those there. MFF. may have more chapters, may not, if you want them, say so.


Fun in the Lab

**Author's Notes:** **This is my first MX fan-fic, so PLEASE review what you think...please. And if you want any more chapters, I'll be more than happy to do them for you, just ask, and you shall recieve.**

**

* * *

**

Shalimar was bored. She sat in a chair in Sanctuary, completely bored. Brennan and Jesse were out, having fun, Emma had gone to get something, and Adam was busy working. That left Shalimar to be bored.

She looked again in the direction of Adam's lab, and saw him sat at the terminal, busy typing away. She sighed. She didn't know what she wanted to do, just…_something!_ She sighed and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat, and heard Emma's voice ring down the hall.

"Hi guys, I'm back."

Shalimar smiled softly to herself, closing the fridge door, she walked back to the table and saw the redhead disappear around a corner, the only sign she had been back was a small box of chocolates on the table. Grinning to herself, Shalimar opened the box and took one. Crunchy, chocolaty, and creamy, Shalimar closed her eyes as she swallowed, savouring the gloriously rich taste.

She sat down again and looked at the box, trying to see what they were. It was a simple, standard pale blue box, nothing on it what so ever. She put it down and looked over at Adam again. As she did so, an idea came to mind. Standing up, she slowly walked towards the lab, with a feeling deep inside her.

Adam was sat in front of the computer terminal, his latest project on the screen I front of him. All of his focus and attention was on what he was typing, and the screen, so much so that he didn't hear the soft hiss of the door, or the sound of footsteps that announced someone's presence in the room. The only time that he did notice, was when slender hands moved around his chest from behind, and slowly move down.

"Hey…what the…?"

"Shh…don't panic." His chair was spun around, and he saw Shalimar grinning madly at him.

"Shalimar, I'm very busy…I don't have time for your games…" His voice trailed off as she sat on his lap, straddling him.

She slowly leant forward to whisper in his ear. "No games…definitely no games." She slowly licked around his ear and rubbed against him.

Adam stood up with enough force to make her get off him and take a few steps back. "Okay…what are you playing at?" His voice wasn't angry, just concerned.

Shalimar grinned wickedly. "Playing?" Her laugh was soft, and low. "I'm not playing, dear Adam…I'm serious." Her eyes gleamed, not with the usual yellow glow, but with a predatory sense that he'd never seen before.

Adam swallowed, very nervous now. "Uh…what is it you want?" He asked, slowly stepping back away from her.

The grin that spread across Shalimar's face could have been described as wicked, horny, sexy, or a number of other words, but they all got the message across. "You."

He blinked, despite his practical mind, her smile was arousing him, and he made a break for the door.

Shalimar, fuelled by lust, was too quick for him. She tackled him to the floor, and closed the door, to make sure he couldn't escape. Straddling him again, she grinned down at him. "Now…my most attractive Adam…do you want me?" Her voice was low, husky, and filled with emotions: lust, desire, sexual arousal, and many more.

He looked up at her. "Shalimar, I know this I not you, what's wrong?"

She giggled. "It is me…I just needed some help. Now…" He ground her hips against his, rubbing herself against him. "Do you want me?"

Adam's breathing was shallow and ragged. "You are like a daughter to me. I can't, I mustn't."

"But you do, right? You want me. You want to fuck me, to sleep with me, and to do it every night."

He shook his head, and she growled menacingly. "Shalimar! Listen to me. Stop this! Please…" His words were cut off by another gasp as she rocked her hips again.

Emma walked back form her room after changing into a clean outfit and headed for the table where she had put the chocolate's down. She saw it had been moved, and guessed who had eaten one. Well, she had bought them for everyone, after all. She took one, and enjoyed the flavour, only then did she notice the glass wall of Adam's lab, and the scene beyond. Running into the room she blinked. Adam was on his back, looking scared, and Shalimar was on top of him, grinding her hips against his.

"Shalimar…what are…?" She couldn't finish the sentence, because a sudden wave of sexual desire had overcome her, and the scene before her was now very arousing, instead of distressing.

She slowly walked over to Adam and knelt down by him, smiling softly. "Dear, dear Adam…"

He looked up at her, eyes fearful, but also something else…excitement. She grinned. He was enjoying what Shalimar was doing, even if he didn't like it. She leant down and kissed him sensuously.

Adam kissed back, not really thinking, just reacting.

Emma moved over to kiss Shalimar, who returned the kiss with enthusiasm, and eased the pressure off Adam.

Adam used the opening to slide out from underneath her; luckily she was too wrapped up in the kiss to notice. He ran over to the table, grabbed an instrument he had been tinkering with and walked back over to them, scanning them briefly he analysed the result. He couldn't see anything too mysterious, except something that seemed to be affecting their sexual urges. He edged around the kissing pair on the floor and opened the door, making a break for it. He had not gone far, however, when something collided with his feet form behind, which caused him to go flying, and landed on his back, winded.

Shalimar was walking towards him, grinning like mad. She whispered something to Emma, who picked up a box off the table, and head back to his lab. Shalimar grabbed his ankle and pulled him back to his lab as well.

Adam's heart was racing, and he was still aroused, despite his best attempts.

"Come on Adam, don't hold out on us." Emma's voice sang from his lab.

He swallowed hard again, and tried to break free of Shalimar's grasp.

She just held tighter and with a gentle flick of her wrist tossed him into the room, and he landed on the floor, winded again.

He watched with fearful eyes as they came closer to him. This time, it was Emma who straddled him, grinding herself against him, while Shalimar whispered in his ear. "Come on…we all know you want to give in…please Adam, it would be easier if you did."

He whimpered, his resolve starting to break down.

Emma seemed to sense this and whispered something in Shalimar's ear. The two of them began to kiss deeply.

Adam watched, finally becoming fully aroused inside his trousers.

Emma grinned and pointed it out to Shalimar and then leant down to whisper in his ear. "Adam…close your eyes and open your mouth." He felt her using her psyionic powers and he obeyed.

He felt a small chocolate be placed in his mouth, and he ate it, hearing soft giggling. The next thing he knew, all his reservations had melted away, and was replaced with a deep desire. _Well, I've found the answer to the problem._ He thought.

Opening his eyes he saw the two women grinning madly at him.

Shalimar moved closer to him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, as he felt fingers around his groin, and gasped loudly.

Emma's voice called from somewhere nearby. "Don't worry…I won't do anything mean…too much."

Adam whimpered slightly as he felt his trousers being pulled down, but he was too busy kissing Shalimar to stop it, not that he'd have wanted to, anyway. As he felt cool air on his fully hard dick, he heard a sharp intake of breath. "Whoa…Shal…take a look at this."

Adam groaned as the blond pulled away from him to glance down at his hard shaft. "Wow…you _are_ big."

He blushed a deep crimson red, but gasped again as he felt soft hands massaging it. His back arched in pleasure as a tongue licked the very tip slowly.

Shalimar smiled at the sight of Emma working his increadibly big tool. She had seen a lot of them in her time, but none quite as large as his. He kissed him again slowly, seeing Emma taking all of it in her mouth, and hearing the man's gasps of pleasure. She was becoming very wet, and slid a hand down her body to move under her trousers.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Emma still bobbing her head on his huge dick, and she let out a soft moan as she slid a long, slender finger deep into her dripping vagina.

Emma was loving the feel of his hard dick in her mouth. She didn't usually do this, at all in fact, but she wanted to know, just to see if she could. Her tongue swirled around it, and then from base to tip, gently flicking over the tip a couple of times before going back to rubbing the underside.

Adam loved it, he kissed Shalimar deeply, and probing her mouth with his tongue, as his fully hard dick was being attended to by Emma's very skilled tongue.

He let out a moaning groan as he got close to the edge, but not quite able to get there.

Shalimar drew back, smiling at him and climbed onto his stomach, giving Emma the room she needed to carry on what she was doing.

Adam watched as, with the free – while the other continued to push into her – hand she had, she slowly pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it to the side. His gaze slid from her eyes to her curves of her breasts, and he became even more aroused, very close to the edge.

Shalimar grinned at him, and began to massage and fondle her breasts, moaning at the pleasure she was getting.

This was too much for Adam; he let out a scream of pleasure as he came.

Emma pulled off him, and moved up beside him. She leant down next to his ear and swallowed, so he could clearly hear her doing it.

Shalimar grinned at the look on his face and glanced behind her, the sight of him, still as hard as he was before made her even more aroused. She shifted back, and stripped what little clothing she still had on. Licking her lips, she straddled him properly, and very swiftly lowered herself onto him.

The loud moan from Adam made her smile, and she began to rock her hips backwards and forwards, arching her back in pleasure.

Adam was flat on his back, with Shalimar riding him. His eyes were closed, and he was moving with her, never before even daring to think of this, and yet here he was, having sex with the beautiful Shalimar, while Emma watched.

Emma, was becoming more and more turned on as she watched what was going on before her. He quickly stripped naked and moved to whisper into his ear. "Eat me." With that, she settled, kneeling so that he had access to her, and felt his long tongue slide into her.

She moaned loudly, and grinning at Shalimar, who grinned back. The two women, turned on by the sight of each other, leaned forward and started to kiss heavily.

They stayed like that for only a short while, before Emma felt the tongue move even deeper into her, and saw Shalimar's eyes gloss over, and knew that he had finally come. Emma collapsed off him, and lay, panting heavily next to them, Shal had done the same, and it appeared that Adam had passed out from the pleasure.

Emma snuggled next to him, and Shal did the same on the other side. The effects of the chocolates had worn off by then, and the two women grinned at each other before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
